sweetheartchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
FOX Family's "It" Girls
Maryam Wells' "It" Girls is an article that describes the popular "It" girls from the series of books or stories she has written. History A It girl is a term for a young lady who possesses the indefinable quality "It", absolute attraction without flaunting her sexuality. List of Maryam Wells' fictional "It" Girls *'Nikki Merrick' (All About Us): Nikki Merrick reign the title "It" girl thanks to the popular book series, All About Us. She was appearing in fashionable outfits in every chapter and always hanging out with her three best friends, Alicia Alcott, Sierra Jennings, and Kristy Castelli. Although, she is a selfish, spoiled rich girl, Nikki has a softer side when it comes to friends and family. She sometimes had conflicts with her friends, she loves them. Because of her status as the "It" girl, Nikki had her own spin-off series, Nikki in the City, where Nikki moves to New York to intern at a fashion magazine. She moves in with her rich aunt and mentors her twin cousins who attend Middleton Academy. Throughout the All About Us series, Nikki was a popular character with readers. Her silky blonde hair, blue-green eyes, pretty face, and stylish outfits made her the most fashionable character to date. *'Megan Healy' (Double Trouble): Megan Healy took on the title of "It" girl after the new hit series, Double Trouble hit bookstores and became a best-seller. Megan was one half of the Healy twins who were always hanging out together, shared the same room, but Megan was the breakout "It" girl in the series. She was always a schemer, by manipulating her "good girl" twin sister, Jenny into crazy trouble that made readers laugh. Throughout the Double Trouble series, Megan was very popular in the books and with readers. Her shiny, silky brown hair, cute face, and somewhat muscular form made her especially popular with boys. The fact that she was a very hot, attractive cheerleader also helped her popularity. *'Kayla Thomas' (Power Rangers Galactic Force): Having a cool-girl nature, Kayla Thomas took the spot of "It" girl thanks to her appearance on Power Rangers Galactic Force. Starting off in the first episode, she already has the qualities. She is already the most popular girl in school, a fashionista, the captain of school cheerleading squad, and is well liked by most of her peers. When Power Rangers Galactic Force debut, viewers paid attention to the then 17-year-old cheerleader morphing into the Blue Galactic Force Power Ranger. Kayla became a fan favorite with little teens and tweens. Girls adored Kayla's fashionable outfits she has worn whenever she's at school or battling monsters that tried to destroy her town. After Power Rangers Galactic Force ended, Kayla appeared in Power Rangers Jungle Fury: Part 2, as a college student majoring in fashion design and falling for Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger, R.J. In Power Rangers Super Samurai: Part 2, Kayla began to fall for Samurai Gold Ranger Antonio Garcia, a teammate of her sister, Jaycee's. In Power Rangers Super Megaforce, Kayla is shown to have a caring side when she counsels female sixth ranger, Heather. Kayla's caring, in combination of fashion choices and being a positive role-model to girls makes her the most defining "It" girl on our list. Kaitlin Skinner took over the title of the It Girl after the debut of Power Rangers Dino Charge. In the first episode, Kaitlin was introduced as the new senior in high school and as the old friend of former Power Ranger, Heather Merrill, who had recently found out she was an Alien. She became the second African-American Pink Ranger after Jaycee Thomas from PRSS. She was also the dream girl was fellow Dino Charge Green Ranger, Kyle Sanders. She also had a passion for fashion and had dreams of entering the fashion world. Despite that, she was the butt-kicking Pink Ranger in history. Trivia *Both Nikki Merrick and Megan Healy were created by author Maryam Wells. *Nikki, Megan, and Kayla grew up in California, while living in fictional towns. *Nikki and Megan went through tough times: Nikki with her parents' divorce and with almost being date-raped and Megan with almost getting killed in the Leawood Thunderstorm and with being statutory raped by her teacher. *Nikki, Megan, and Kayla had dated older guys. *All three had left their hometowns to move to big cities. Nikki left Silver Hills to move to New York, Megan left Leawood to move to L.A., and Kayla left San Angeles to move to Ocean Bluffs. **Futhermore, they moved to new towns to pursue new careers. Nikki moved to New York to intern a fashion magazine, Megan moved to L.A. for a modeling and acting career, and Kayla moved to Ocean Bluffs to attend college to major in fashion design. *Nikki and Megan were considered to be the "Dumb" girls in the AAU and DT series. *Megan and Kayla were high school cheerleaders when they hit the list as "It" girls. *All three had an interest in fashion. *All three had sisters. **Nikki had a half-sister, Paige. **Megan had a twin-sister, Jenny. **Kayla had a older sister, Jaycee. *All three had rivalries with "Mean Girls". *Nikki and Megan were almost date-raped by their crushes. **Nikki was almost date-raped by a football player, while Megan was tricked into drinking a date rape drug by a college guy. *Nikki and Megan were injured in serious events. **Nikki was injured in a Silver Hills Earthquake in Earthquake: Part 1, while Megan twisted her ankle during a violent thunderstorm. See Also *FOX Family's "Girl-Next-Doors"